Look Up Into The Sky
by Distortion Petal
Summary: AU They say their final good byes to a wonderful girl who had came and gone in their lives. Character Death A bit OOC


Author Note:  
Here's something new.  
One Shot  
Warning: Character Death, Alcohol Use, Tears

I dont own the characters in Naruto.

* * *

Sakura remembered when she got the news. She was sitting in her literature class, when her cell phone vibrated. She read the text.

It was from Ino. "Outside in the court yard, Naruto's freaking out. We need you."

Sakura walked out of her class that day. She ran to the courtyard to find Naruto in the middle huddled into a ball, crying. Sakura ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He was whimpering.

"Naruto, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"H-h-Hinata, she…" Naruto started crying again. Sakura looked around. Sasuke, TenTen, Lee, Ino and Shikamaru were standing around them. Ino and TenTen had tears going down their eyes. Sakura could tell the guys were trying not to cry.

"What happened to Hinata?" She asked Sasuke.

"She was in a car crash." He whispered. "She and Neji were."

"She died! Sakura, Hinata died! She's dead. What am I going to do?" Naruto wailed. Sakura's heart fell to her stomach, and she suddenly felt like she was going to vomit. She felt tears stinging in her eyes.

Sakura was soon hunched over Naruto, crying as much as he was.

Hinata was her best friend, one of the gang. How could this happen?

Sakura and Naruto were hysterical for the whole week before the funeral. They went back to Sakura's parent's house. They slept, cried and ate. They wouldn't talk to anyone.

Now, today was the funeral. Sakura was dressed in black skirt and a long sleeved black shirt.

Everyone in Konoha was there, even though it was going to rain. Everyone showed up.

The whole Hyuuga family, the Uchiha family, Sakura's folks were there. So were all the teachers from Konoha High School.

Neji and Hanabi were holding each other. They were both crying. Naruto was at Sakura's side the whole time. Oddly enough, Itachi was on her other side.

Sakura and Itachi weren't best friends but Itachi was someone who understood death. His friend, Sasori, had died not too long ago.

Everyone was going up to the casket, saying goodbye.

The rain seemed to fall the moment Naruto walked to the casket. Sakura couldn't watch this. She scooted closer to Itachi. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Sakura." He whispered. So she did. For the billionth time, she cried but this time someone strong was holding her. Sakura cried into chest. Itachi just stood and held her because she needed it.

Sakura had always compared the two Uchiha brothers to each other but Sakura now knew what made them completely different.

Itachi had enough emotion to allow himself to comfort someone else. Sasuke stayed away from her and Naruto because he couldn't comfort them the way they needed.

Sakura cried for a good 5 minutes. When she looked up, Naruto and Ino were staring at her. She didn't question why. She knew it was because she was crying on Itachi.

Sakura finally made her way up to the casket with Itachi not to far behind her. She was thankful for that. She looked at the casket that was under a tent so she didn't get wet. She looked beautiful.

Sakura noticed the small gash on her forehead, covered by her bangs, the wound that killed her.

"You'll be more than missed Hinata. I love you. We all do." Sakura said, dipping her head to kiss Hinata's cold cheek. Sakura looked around the inside of the casket. There were so many pictures inside. She picked up the small pill of photos she saw.

She flipped through them.

There were pictures of the gang at the beach one summer, of the senior field trip to the amusement park. There were pictures of Hinata and Naruto, Hinata and Neji, even pictures of Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura smiled at the picture of herself and Hinata studying in the Konoha library. It was right before exams. They looked so happy. Sakura placed the pictures back into the casket and walked back to her place beside Itachi and Naruto.

The funeral was over shortly after everyone had been up to the casket. Hinata's close friends and their families went over to the Hyuuga Mansion afterward.

Hinata's mother had set up a huge dinner for them.

They all sat in the large living room of the house, sharing memories of Hinata. Sakura sat on the floor beside Itachi. She didn't understand why he had been attached to her since she arrived at the funeral. Sakura could see Sasuke glaring hard at his brother from across the room.

The group of people cleared out of the mansion. Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Sakura all left at the same time. They went back to the Uchiha Mansion.

Naruto wanted to get smashed. Sakura wanted to make sure Naruto didn't get in trouble and Itachi and Sasuke followed because they lived there.

They all went to the basement of the mansion where they usually hung out when they were over at Sasuke's.

Sasuke brought down a bottle of vodka and four glasses. He filled each enough for one shot.

"To Hinata," Naruto said, putting his glass in the middle of their small circle.

"To Hinata," Itachi repeated, hitting Naruto's glass with his own.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, doing the same. Sasuke followed but didn't say anything.

They threw back the alcohol at the same time.

Soon, Naruto was drunk. He was a lightweight, so was Sasuke. Sakura and Itachi watched as Naruto and Sasuke sung along with the radio.

"Itachi," Sakura said, getting his attention. "Why'd you stay with me the whole time?" She asked.

Itachi glanced between Sakura and the dumb asses dancing and singing. He took a drink of his vodka and looked back at Sakura.

"You've always been so strong, for as long as I've known you. I saw you and Naruto crying in the court yard the day of the crash. I thought you would need someone to hold you." He said, honestly.

"Oh," Sakura said, looking at the drink in her hand. She looked at Itachi once more. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
